Conventional audio speakers use relatively rigid paper or plastic cones, or diaphragms, and require an air enclosure to provide acceptable sound reproduction in the low/mid frequency regions where voices and musical instruments produce most of their sound energy. The air enclosures inherently “resonate” in such a manner as to accentuate some frequencies while diminishing others.
Conventional cone speakers typically require multiple speaker elements, such as woofers, midranges, and tweeters. Each element provides reproduction of a different frequency range of sound. Unfortunately, it is difficult with such multi-element designs to provide smooth transitions between the speaker elements at all listening angles.
The air enclosure and multi-element design result in reduced naturalness and clarity of the reproduced sound. What is needed is an audio speaker without the need for an air enclosure, to remove or reduce altered and unnatural acoustic effects, and with improved sound quality.